


your warmth is my home

by opalescentnight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentnight/pseuds/opalescentnight
Summary: Jihoon wants to spend his holidays at home, but Woojin has other plans. He's dragged out by his boyfriend, unwillingly, and has to endure everything he despises, just for his boyfriend.





	your warmth is my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poachedegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poachedegg/gifts).



> To be honest, when I first got my prompt, I was really shocked. I know you put in some possible prompts but I wasn't sure where to start and ended up writing something completely different. Pretty much got a blank canvas, which is both a blessing and a curse, but thanks to it, I got to work on what I wanted to with ease while making sure I delivered something that would be satisfying. I hope you enjoy and happy holidays~

The week of Christmas is not going the way Jihoon had expected it to be, and it’s definitely not something that he wants. Woojin had said that they were going to spend a homely Christmas this year, and that they were, for sure, not going out, even if their friends tried to drag them out.

Except, now, Jihoon is standing with Woojin in the freezing weather, wondering why they even bothered to come out when none of their friends had attempted to drag them out or even bother to go outdoors themselves.

Jihoon remembers what Woojin had said before they left the house. _“Come on, it will be fun! We never go outdoors, and you’re always holed up in your room playing video games. Please, Jihoon. Please? Just this once?”_ Fun, his ass. He is shaking, unaccustomed to the frigid weather. He just wants to stay indoors, for goodness sake.

Jihoon already wants to go home, even though the two of them haven’t done anything yet. He doesn’t need to play games. He just wants to bask in the warmth of the heater and be cuddled by his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to be standing in the snow, getting involved in a snowball fight or waiting in line for some kind of carriage ride. He’s not too interested in the restaurants either because, like the outside, it’s cold. Screw those lunatics for thinking not turning up the heater higher was alright for anyone.

When they’d first left the house, Woojin ran around in the park while Jihoon watched. Woojin built a snowman all by himself and even dragged Jihoon over to the snowman. “Jihoon, pat it.” he’d said. He gave a firm “no” but Woojin wasn’t having any of it. “Look, you made the snowman sad!” He picked up a stick and drew a frown on its face. “He wants your love, just like me.” The younger hugged him tight, giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jihoon cringes at the thought. Why would a snowman want his affection? He shakes his head at Woojin’s weird behavior. The usually rational yet noisy person is acting bizarre. Yes, his boyfriend might be crazy, but he is certainly not the type to personify inanimate objects, much less an easily destructible one.

The two reach the front of the line and Jihoon starts complaining, again, about how cold it is. Woojin laughs, in that piercing loud laugh, and squishes his cheeks. “You’ll be warm next to me.” Jihoon pouts. As much as he loves Woojin, he is not a god and he surely cannot heat him up in such chilly weather. Maybe, in fall, but not during winter, when snowfall starts and everyone should be indoors. _Indoors._

The next available carriage comes to a stop, and the worker at the front opens the door for them. Jihoon goes in first, with Woojin, who salutes the worker, following.

“This is expensive, Woojin. It’s cold and it obviously doesn’t look like a memorable experience.”

“What do you mean?” Woojin sounds offended. “Of course it’s memorable. It’s the day before Christmas Eve. And it’s just the two of us!”

“But it’s fucking cold,” he snaps. “We’ll be numbed and then we won’t remember anything.”

Woojin ignores him and points to what’s outside the window. “Look!” He sticks his face against the frigid glass. “It’s beautiful.”

The ground is blanketed in inches of snow, and there are layers of it on the trees. The harlequin lights accentuate the icicles that have been developed under the buildings’ soffits*. As the carriage rounds a corner, Jihoon gets a closer look of the icicles clinging onto the bottom of the eaves.

“Yeah, I guess they’re alright,” he mutters. _They’re pretty, but it doesn’t take away the fact that it’s cold. C-O-L-D! COLD!_ He looks at the scenery enveloping the carriage and sighs. If only it wasn’t so cold. If it had been January, perhaps he would understand. But the coldest time of the year** is about a month away, and yet, what he feels at the moment is certainly freezing him more than the temperatures of previous years.

Ten minutes into the ride, and Jihoon is suffering even more than he had before. The brisk air blows into the carriage, making his cheeks icy cold. Outside, the darkness looms over the area, cumulus clouds forming. Even though the sun hasn’t technically set, the sky is already turning dark. The fog adds to the suffocating freezing temperature, and it numbs people to the core.

At this point, even Woojin is huddled in the corner of his seat, away from the door that keeps letting the frigid air peek through. He is no longer the hyperventilating teen who keeps jumping out of his seat to point at each scenic point passing by. He is just…a teenager who wants to hide in his room and bury himself beneath his blankets.

Even Woojin, who claims to be immune to the cold, is shivering in his seat. The typical Busan man who braves the cold in a T-shirt and shorts is now suffering in the same state as his friends-more on the normal side of the large spectrum. He reaches out a hand, shaking, and tugs on Jihoon’s parka.

“Woojin.” Jihoon warns him. He’s the one who suggested to come out, but now he wants out. “I thought we came out to have fun, not suffer. Especially you. _You_ were the one who suggested coming out. If you knew you were going to freeze to death in this weather, then you wouldn’t have dragged me out.”

“What do you mean, if _I_ knew? What difference does that make? We never even go out, and we always spend our time gaming. Couldn’t we just spend the holidays doing something different _for once_?”

In all honesty, Jihoon hates the holidays. Yeah, they’re fun or whatever. But whenever the end of the year comes around, he gets into arguments with Woojin. All the time. They’re small but inevitable. It’s the fact that they’ve never come to a consensus of what the holidays truly mean to them.

Everything is fine when it’s _not_ the holidays. They’re both busy with their own studies, and even when they’re bothering each other, they don’t have to worry about where they are because they can only be in one place: their dorm. They rarely go out because neither have the energy to go out after a long day of work, despite the complaints from the rest of their friends.

If Woojin isn’t in their dorm, then he’s in the dance practice room. Maybe he would be caught at some fried chicken place but only for twenty minutes max. Unlike Jihoon, who studies in the library, Woojin usually studies in his room. Jihoon doesn’t understand how he does it because he personally can’t do it, but Woojin can. That’s because he’s…well, he’s Woojin. When his boyfriend has a few weeks of break from dance competitions, he’ll sometimes visit Jihoon during his own practices (which he loves).

It’s the lazy yet rushed routine of the usual that Jihoon loves. Even though he spends a majority of his time procrastinating, he still itches to go back to school. Of course, when he actually starts the new semester, all he wants to do is run back home, shut all the curtains, and bury himself in bed.

When break comes around, what he really deserves is _rest_. The semester drowns him in a pile of studies and performances, and he wants his effort to be paid off with a break. The few weeks he can spend not waking up to an alarm, instead waking to the morning light, if there happens to be any. So he truly doesn’t understand how Woojin still has energy to waste during the holidays, when he should be busy recovering, gaining back the energy that has been drained from him throughout the semester.

Jihoon sits absentmindedly the rest of the carriage ride while Woojin stares blankly out the window. He knows. They both know. They both know that they each have these bottled-up emotions, waiting to burst, but they’re holding it back. Probably for when they return home, refusing to cause a commotion in public.

The rest of the ride is only five minutes longer, but it feels like a prolonged twenty minutes to Jihoon. _Go home. I want to go home,_ he keeps chanting inside his head. He really does, though.

When they get out of the carriage, Woojin grabs Jihoon’s hand and leads the way home. It feels weird, holding hands but still in a silent argument. But that’s the way they’ve always done it. Plus, it’s so cold, and sticking next to each other is an extra layer of warmth.

_We’re going to argue but in the most awkward way_ is their code. _Make a fort and sit in it as if we were camping someone overnight_ is another way to put it. One, it’s to prevent themselves from strangling one another, even if they permit themselves to do so when they’re play-fighting. Two, it’s to figure out whether they’re actually angry or not. Because if they’re just being petty, then the problem is usually pretty to solve. Three, it’s to keep up good communication to maintain a stable relationship.

The code wasn’t exactly set by themselves but with the help of their friends. _You’re the most disgusting couple in the world but we want the best for your relationship because you guys love each other way too much to be separated,_ Minhyun had said. He personally disagrees; Minhyun and Seongwu are the most disgusting couple in the universe, but he will never say that aloud.

Because procedure is procedure, Jihoon doesn’t go into the room until after Woojin comes out and plops down in front of the couch. He changes and showers, making sure to spend as much time as he can in the warmth without becoming wrinkled up. He walks out to see Woojin who has his focus on the T.V. and steers himself towards the kitchen to grab a box of truffles then heads back into the room. 

Jihoon pulls out an enormous piece of cloth from the closet and hangs it over their four-poster bed. He grabs a few rubber bands from his nightstand and secures the cloth in place atop the columns. He slips into the fort and opens the package of truffles to busy himself while he waits.

Moments later, Woojin walks in the room and slips under the covers. Jihoon sticks his arm out, and when Woojin bumps into it, he pulls his arm back. He hears Woojin muttering under his breath, and even though he can’t make out what he’s saying, he knows that Woojin is definitely complaining about him forgetting the lights. Jihoon winces, knowing that Woojin must be having a hard time trying to sit down properly, but before he can try to help, Woojin is already settled in place.

Jihoon fidgets in place and Woojin holds one of his hands. “Ah- wait.”

“Hm?”

“I…well, I was eating the truffles that Daniel hyung sent yesterday and my right hand is covered in chocolate…” Woojin snickers but lets go of his hand as Jihoon takes it back and sticks out his left hand for Woojin to hold. “Sorry, only one hand today.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to start first today but does it anyway. “So, you know how I am, right? Tired from theatre practice and staying out all the time. And you know how much my classes stress me out all the time, that by the time I come home, I’m already knocked out.” Woojin nods. “I just really…I want a break. A proper break. One of those breaks where I can get some rest.”

“But-“

“I love you, Woojin. I really do. But can’t we take advantage of this time to stay at home and relax? Aren’t you tired? I mean, you spend so much time at dance practice, and when you don’t, you’re busy studying. You never take a break either, so how do you still have so much energy to waste?”

Woojin sighs. “It’s _because_ I never take a break and I never get to do what I want to during the semester, so when I have all this extra free time, I just want to spend it on what I can’t usually do. Is that so wrong?”

“I mean, I guess that kind of makes sense. We stopped playing video games after we realized how tired we were, even when we really wanted to.” Jihoon takes in a deep breath before letting it out. “But isn’t this harder to resolve, considering we want different things and have different definitions of what we should do during a break?”

Woojin shakes his head. “No way, Jihoon. How could you forget?”

“Forget what?”

“Making decisions with-“

“Rock-paper scissors!” Jihoon cuts Woojin off. “Oh my god, why didn’t we think of this earlier? Whoever wins gets to choose what type of break we spend!”

Jihoon’s exclamation throws Woojin off, who grins widely. “You’re right, though. It’s the most efficient way to stop arguments.”

Both reach back at the same time to yank down the sheet that hovers over the bed but pull too hard and end up ripping it. Jihoon snickers but Woojin frowns, saying that they’ll have to go buy a new one tomorrow.

“No way, Woojin. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve. There aren’t even going to be any stores open!”

“Whatever,” Woojin mutters to himself and pulls Jihoon down with him. He runs his fingers through his hair, untangling a few strands every now and then. When Jihoon pushes himself off and turns to lay next to him, he lets go and slides his hand under the pillow.

“You know,” Jihoon whispers, turning around, “this is much nicer than going out and freezing to death.”

Woojin faces him and pouts. “When you wake up tomorrow, you’ll realize what a wonderful time you had.” He flicks Jihoon’s forehead and twists the other way, leaving a groaning Jihoon who massages his forehead, trying to soothe the pain.

“Goodnight, Jihoonie.”

“Goodnight, Woojinie,” he growls back.

**Author's Note:**

> terms/concepts people might not be familiar with:  
> *soffits: "the underside of an architectural structure such as an arch, a balcony, or overhanging eaves"  
> **coldest time of the year: following the lunar calendar, there are 24 solar terms. around a month after December 23 is January 23, and Major Cold, which signifies the coldest day of the year is on January 20


End file.
